Scuttle
Scuttle is a cock-headed seagull and the third tritagonist of Disney's The Little Mermaid. He is voiced by the late Buddy Hackett. Personality Scuttle is possibly the most eccentric of Ariel's circle of friends. Like Ariel, he has a love for human objects, and collects a number of them. To himself and Ariel, he is an expert on humans though he knows very little. In spite of this, Scuttle has shown to have some knowledge of humans that most of the sea characters don't. Upon their first meeting, Ariel wasn't too fond of Scuttle but after he saved Sebastian from a band of pirates, she became very close with the seagull. History ''The Little Mermaid'' He is a seagull and friend of Ariel. He appears in the film as an expert on human objects with whom Ariel consults about items she salvages, though his identifications consist of nonsense. He wrongly names a fork a "dinglehopper" and says that it is used as a comb, and a smoking pipe a "snarfblatt" while claiming it works like a trumpet. Scuttle is the only one of Ariel's friends capable of flight and as such is very useful in getting help. Scuttle is first seen on his island humming about when Ariel and Flounder visit to show their new human things. Scuttle describes Ariel's discovered fork to be a "dinglehopper" used by humans to straighten their hair out. He then explains that a smoke pipe is a "snarfblatt" used by humans to make music. This reminds Ariel that she must participate in a concert, she then swims off. Later on, Scuttle finds Ariel watching humans on a ship. He joins her but is blown away by the wind caused by the hurricane. While Scuttle was gone, Ariel rescues a human prince named Eric and takes him to shore. She asks Scuttle if Eric survived but Scuttle believes him dead because he couldn't hear his heart beat (Scuttle was actually trying to listen through his foot). As Eric awakens, Scuttle and Ariel flee the scene. Later on when Ariel becomes human, she goes to shore and introduces Scuttle to the new her. He also learns that Ariel must get Eric to fall in love and kiss her in three days. He offers to help. During Sebastian's Kiss the Girl, Scuttle attempts to help the chorus but isn't much help. Leading to the climax, Scuttle helps battle Ursula in disguise as Vanessa who is trying to brainwash Eric so that he may marry her instead of Ariel. In the end, Scuttle bids farewell to the newly weds Ariel and Eric. The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea Scuttle appears in the film, appearing in a minor role. He is first seen attending the baby shower of Ariel's newborn daughter Melody. Years later, he is seen as one of Melody's "babysitters", alongside Sebastian, and regularly joins the two as the princess takes time out of her day to explore the depths of the sea. Even so, because Ursula's sister Morgana (who is bent on overthrowing King Triton and unleashing wrath upon Ariel and her family), Melody is forbidden from leaving the perimeter of Prince Eric's kingdom. Later on, when Melody goes missing, Scuttle joins in the search, eventually running into Ariel and Flounder near the fortress of the evil Morgana. Scuttle is told to rally Eric and his friends to battle the sea witch, and does so immediately. At the battle, Scuttle takes on Morgana, personally, but is quickly defeated. After the sea witch's defeat, however, Scuttle returns, and joins in the celebration of peace and harmony between land and sea. The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning Scuttle makes a small non-speaking cameo in the prequel. when Marina del Ray is on a rock at the surface (animated the same way with Ariel when she sings a reprise for "Part of Your World" in the first film), she pushes herself up but the wave splashes onto her. Scuttle then appears briefly (without a speaking role, but accompanied instead by realistic seagull sound effects) to whom Marina says "don't touch me", referring to his actions in the first two films - tormenting the villain. Other appearances Scuttle made a brief cameo appearance in the Quack Pack episode "Phoniest Home Video" where he was briefly seen on Donald's surfboard and then got scared off by the shark that was about to eat the steak off of Donald's behind. Scuttle makes numerous cameo appearances in House of Mouse, usually with Ariel and Sebastian. In the episode "Donald Wants to Fly" Scuttle tries to teach Donald by telling him to flap his arms. He ends up falling on the trident having Scuttle say "Right on the dinglehopper!" He and Ariel were excited to see Timon using a "dinglehopper" for his magic trick in the episode "Timon and Pumbaa". The Little Mermaid Musical Scuttle appears in the stage adaptation of the original film, where he sings two songs: "Human Stuff", where he explains the human things Ariel has brought to him, and "Positoovity", where he encourages a now-human Ariel to be positive in achieving her goal of winning Eric. The role was originated by Eddie Korbich. In the stage musical, Scuttle is seen as having a small group of seagull friends that he dances with in "Positoovity". Scuttle's role was musically reduced when the show was revised for later productions. "Human Stuff" was cut from its accompanying scene when it was moved towards the beginning of the show, with dialogue added in its place. Additionally, a verse from "Positoovity" that featured his seagull friends was removed, most likely to put greater focus on Scuttle and Ariel. "Human Stuff" now replaces "Positoovity" in the JR. and KIDS versions of the show, as the latter song is usually presented as a tap number that may be too difficult for a younger cast. Navigation Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:The Little Mermaid Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Supporters Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Mentally Ill Category:Famous Category:Optimists Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Loyal Category:Protectors Category:Rescuers Category:Weaklings Category:Incompetent Category:Outright Category:Voice of Reason Category:Bond Creator Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Wise Category:Genius Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Honorable Category:Honest Category:Sensational Six Heroes